The Tie That Binds
by MooseyAvatard
Summary: Oneshot that has Kataang, Maiko, and Sukka. Katara and Aang prepare for their marriage. Much drabble and not particularly well written, but still fun.


I wrote this with ~thepidgeonone and we had lots of laughs doing it. So it correlates with my chaptered story and her two one shots. We had lots of laughs while writing this oneshot. Enjoy :)

The Tie That Binds

Aang stared out the window nervously. It was the morning of his wedding to Katara. He had waited so long for this day, and now that it was upon them he was apprehensive.

"What if she doesn't show?" Aang asked himself out loud.

"Oh, don't worry, she won't." Sokka said, patting him on the shoulder, and laughing at his own joke.

"She hates you with a burning passion." Zuko said, smiling slightly.

Aang turned around horrified at his groomsmen.

"What do you mean, she hates me?" He exclaimed frantically.

Sokka and Zuko laughed simultaneously.

"Chill out Aang, she loves you." The former of the groomsmen said.

Aang took a deep breath to steady himself. "You're right. Katara would never get cold feet hours before our wedding."

Meanwhile in the bridal suite, Katara was pacing back and forth. The vibrations were irritating Toph, she was rather nettled. Katara was mumbling under her breath about wedding details.

"Calm down." Suki said, trying to assuage her sister in law's anxiousness.

"Everything will be perfect, it went just fine for me." She assured her.

Lin, Suki's daughter, was joyously watching the events going on from her mother's hip. Lin reached toward Katara, indicating she wanted to be held by her aunt.

Katara was too busy fretting to notice the 6-month-old baby. Lin, upset at the lack of attention, began to cry loudly as she was wont to do.

"I seriously think that you should hold off on procreating." Suki said, calming Lin down.

"I can't see, but that still puts bad images in my brain." Toph said as she scrunched up her face.

"Sugar Queen and Twinkle Toes, just no. Oh my- no. Make it stop!" Toph exclaimed.

Suki laughed at Toph's disgust. She held Lin out to Katara; it seemed as if the only way to shut her up was to hand her off.

Katara snapped out of her anxious stupor as the crying Lin was thrust into her face. Lin stopped crying immediately as started playing with Katara's hair. Suki sighed a sigh of relief. Sometimes she regretted some of the things on their adventures in Ba Sing Se.

At first she was excited to know she was pregnant, but things quickly changed as the morning sickness and other symptoms of pregnancy set it. Once she had had Lin, it didn't get any better because the child was always crying. She loved her daughter dearly, but sometimes she wished Lin would just shut up. The only thing that seemed to calm her was her Aunt Katara.

"Just to let you know, babies are only cute when you can give them back. Lin loves to cry every 45 minutes during the night." Suki said, plopping down on the nearest chair.

"That kid saps the strength right out of me." Suki complained.

"Well _maybe_ you should have thought about that before you decided to scar me for life with the sounds you and Sokka made." Toph said, shuddering.

Suki laughed remembering the good times. Lin pulled on the cerulean sleeve of Katara's dress, demanding her aunt's attention.

"What if Aang gets so nervous he throws up?" Katara theorized, her voice panicked.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Stop being so ridiculous." Katara shot the blind earth bender a fierce look.

"It has no effect on me," Toph said, waving her hand in front of her face. "Blind. Remember?"

"Wait a second, then how did you know I shot you a dirty look?" Katara asked, confused.

"It's blatantly obvious. It's something that you would do." Toph said.

Suki laughed as the truthfulness of Toph's statement. Lin began to cry again.

"I think she's hungry again." Suki said, exhausted.

Katara handed the crying baby back to Suki. Suki began to nurse her in the middle of the room.

"Gross!" Toph exclaimed.

"You would not make a good mother Toph. You can't even see what I'm doing and you think it's gross." Suki laughed.

Mai and Ty Lee knocked once and walked into the room. Mai covered her eyes, disgusted. Ty Lee cartwheeled nonchalantly past Suki and Lin. She picked up the flowers and started handing them out to the various members of the bridal party.

"Why do you feel the need to do that in the middle of the room?" Mai said, facing the other way. She put her tone dry and monotonous.

"When you and Zuko have little fire nation babies, you'll do it too." Suki retorted.

Katara laughed, her nerves slightly less frantic. She was counting down the minutes until she walked down the aisle to become Aang's wife.

Hakoda knocked on the door and poked his head around the corner. He briefly glanced at Suki, quickly removing his head from the doorway.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" He asked, addressing Katara from the other side of the door.

Suki laughed, obviously amused by her father-in-law's reaction.

"Come on guys, it's natural!" Suki exclaimed.

Hakoda laughed. "Nonetheless I'd rather not see it."

Suki chuckled, as did Katara. "Yes Dad, I'm ready."

"Why do you have to be so hungry?" Suki sighed, trying to hurry up the process. "I do have a wedding to attend you know." Suki said to Lin.

"I reiterate, WAIT." Suki said to Katara.

"I got it." Katara replied.

Suki finished with Lin, and stood up with the baby in her arm. She put the color-coordinating sling around her. She slipped Lin into the sling, and the baby was fast asleep.

Sighing, Katara grabbed her flowers from the table behind her and arranged them just so. "I'm ready." She announced, and she headed for the door.

Her bridal party followed behind her and lined up in the appropriate formation in the doorway. Hakoda, now at the front of the room with the groom and the groomsmen signaled the music to begin.

As soon as it did, Katara and the rest of the bridesmaids proceeded down the aisle. Katara's eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at the man about to be her husband.

"I'm so full of hope!" Suki laughed quietly, remembering the Ember Island Players.

Katara briefly shot Suki a dirty look, and then focused on what was going on in front of her.

Aang smiled brightly at her and as she approached, he held out his hand for her to take.

Hands clasped, the stood in front of the officiate and pledged their lives to each other forever.

XXX

The reception had begun a few hours after the ceremony.

Aang and Katara were dancing, Katara's head pressed against Aang's shoulder. They were both obviously blissfully happy.

Sokka approached Suki, Lin asleep still in the sling. He looked at his sleeping daughter and smiled.

"Finally got her to shut up, eh?" Sokka laughed.

"You have _no_ idea." Suki replied, rolling her eyes. "You could stand to take care of her more often, instead of leaving it all to me."

Sokka waved his hand in dismissal. "I'll take care of her when we get home."

"Let's give her to Gran Gran." Suki suggested.

"Sounds good." Sokka replied, walking over to Gran Gran with Suki.

"Do you mind taking care of Lin for us while we dance?" Suki asked, hopeful.

"Not a problem." Gran Gran replied, removing Lin from the sling.

Suki thanked Gran Gran and walked away with Sokka. They then joined the newlywed couple on the dance floor. Slow music was playing, so Sokka and Suki danced close together.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki were all dancing in the same fashion. Suki and Katara were pressed up against their husbands. Mai and Zuko were sitting at the edge of the dance floor next to Toph.

"I'm hungry." Mai said blankly.

"Do you want me to get you some food?" Zuko said, recalling Chang and Ruon-Jian's party.

"You two are buckets of sunshine-y goodness." Toph said, unhappy that she was still in a dress.

"I think you two should dance." Toph said, standing up.

Zuko and Mai shrugged and stood up as well. Toph turned to Hakoda.

"Come on Pops lets dance!" Toph said, pulling Hakoda's hand.

He obligingly followed her to the dance floor. He was surprised at how light Toph was on her feet. He was amazed at the spectacular dance skills Toph had, being that she was blind.

"Do they not teach people to dance in the southern water tribe?" Toph teased.

"Are my dancing skills not up to par?" Hakoda laughed.

Mai and Zuko joined the dance floor, Zuko failing to dance adequately.

The music changed to a fast paced song. Everyone except Aang and Katara noticed. They were so wrapped up in their marital bliss that they had no idea what was going on around them.

2 months later

Appa landed on the balcony. Aang and Katara were finally home from their honeymoon. While Aang deposited their luggage in what was to be their room, Katara smiled at herself. She listened carefully to Aang's footsteps; she had some important news that she wanted to tell her new husband.

"We're all settled in." Aang said, appearing almost silently next to Katara.

She smiled at him, her expression brightened. "Aang, I have something I need to tell you."

Aang's expression darkened as he became concerned. "It's not bad, is it?" he asked, ever innocent.

Katara continued to smile vibrantly. "No, actually, it's really good, and I think you're going to be really happy."

Aang looked at Katara with curiosity. "And what is this thing I'm going to be really happy about?"

"Aang, I'm pregnant."

End

So this is where the other oneshot starts. She's staying at my house so we decided to write a story together. The names of the oneshots are The best days and connected.


End file.
